


To be alone with you

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: A merge of a Gendrya sneaking around prompt and 31 days of Jonsa day 27 sneaking around prompt.Gendrya and Jonsa keep sneaking off respectively and using each other's spots until one couple gets caught.





	To be alone with you

She doesn’t know why they are still keeping it all a secret.

Perhaps it is partly because after all the death and destruction that the war brought, after the darkness that has plagued her ever since Ned Stark’s head was taken, she wanted something fun. Something normal.

Besides, even if Sansa or Jon were to catch them, Arya knew nothing truly bad would happen to her or Gendry. Sansa would probably scold her about proper behaviour and Jon, well he might say a few words for the sake of being a good big brother but she knows deep down he would be happy for her.

But for now, she is content to have these secret meetings with him.

She had never been the giggling girl type but Gendry had a way of surprising her in everything. His tongue tickled her neck as he traced the sensitive skin of her neck while he placed sloppy kisses to her pulse point. His hands gripping her hips tightly as he trapped her between the cold stone wall and his hard, lean body.

These meetings filled her with such happiness, the thrill of sneaking around only adding to their passion. But even in times when they choose the most obvious place, when others can be heard passing them by, she has little room to care when Gendry kissed her, firm and gentle all at once. Just like him.

This was what they had all fought for, she thought vaguely. Before he nips her ear and she can think of nothing but how much she aches for him.

He took her hard and fast, aware of the still bustling castle around them. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands clinging desperately to his back as she panted against his neck from the force of his thrusts. Her teeth bit into his shoulder as her head burrowed into his neck and with a harsh whine she falls apart around him.

"Your brother seemed in a rush for something," he murmured as he set her back down once they were done.

"Hmm, Jon is always running around these days," Arya replied as she tied her breeches. "I haven't seen Sansa much either and every time I do she looks exhausted."

"Well, now that Jon is back to help with running things she'll maybe get some rest," he responded as he poked his head out of the tapestry to check the coast was clear.

***

Sansa smiled softly as his footsteps approached behind her before she felt the gentle brush of his knuckles against her cheek. She angled her head towards him, like a cat seeking attention and her breath caught as his fingers brushed her neck.

His lips settled softly at her temple, both hands now on her shoulder and rubbing gently.

“How was your journey?” she asked softly, placing her sewing work down and replacing the needles and thread in her basket.

He had been helping bring wildlings into settlements further north, gifting them with land. Jon had seemed rather sad at the thought of Tormund leaving and Sansa felt the same way. She had liked the wildling.

“Too long,” Jon muttered into her skin, his hands stroking down her back to the laces. She tutted, throwing him a raised eyebrow over her shoulder.

“You were barely gone five days,” she retorted. Jon smirked, his fingers pulling the laces of her dress.

“Five days I’ve not feasted on you,” he replied as he pushed the material apart.

The front of her gown slipped down and his hands immediately sneaked around to cup her breasts. Sansa moaned, her head tilting back in pleasure as he squeezed the flesh. The cool air made her nipples harden and she squirmed desperately as his thumbs darted out and stroked across the sensitive buds.

It felt nice, being with him like this behind the safety of her chambers door. It was true that she got a thrill sneaking around Winterfell with him, loved the desperation in his movements as he fucked her against the walls or against the heart tree, the need to see to her pleasure before they were caught driving him on each time.

But she loved this too, loved when they could explore one another and kiss as long as they liked. One day, she thought as he tugged on her hand and brought her to the bed. One day soon they would tell Arya the truth and they would no longer have to hide it.

***

It was a moon later when she realised things had changed.

Not between her and Gendry themselves. He still teased her about being his lady and she would tease him right back, reminding him that ladies didn't do what she had done for him that morning.

No, the change was that the places they would sneak off to seemed to be always occupied by some other couple these days.

She was never sure by who for she knows she would be mortified herself if anyone were to come upon her and Gendry in the heights of their passion. So, if they approach the Gods wood and hear soft cries and _please, please, please!_ , they share a knowing smirk and go somewhere else.

“Wonder what they’re doing,” Gendry whispered one day as they hovered outside the armoury. Arya gave a snort.

“I think it is obvious,” she retorted, poking the ground with her sword.

She only wanted to put the training weapons away, have a bath and sneak off to Gendry’s room. But the amorous couple seemed to have decided to occupy the damn place for themselves.

“They’ve been a while,” Gendry continued lightly, hovering in front of the door as if it would make him see who it was. Arya smirked.

“Jealous of his stamina?” she teased, nudging him with her shoulder. It was Gendry’s turn to snort.

Arya sighed again as a high giggle echoed around them. Gendry looked at her, his lips pressed together in a desperate attempt to hide his amusement.

“They’re going to be a while still,” he whispered, nodding his head towards the sword she still held on to. “Maybe we should just…leave this for them to tidy up and go have some fun of our own.”

“Aye,” Arya agreed, placing the sword against the wall.

The annoyance of having to wait was still heating her blood and it made her kick the door in anger. She snickered with Gendry when a loud crash and girlish shriek was heard from inside. Gendry grabbed her hand and they ran off, laughing about the poor couple they had just interrupted.

***

She huffed at the locked door of the kitchens, turning to pout at Jon. He gave her an apologetic smile before rapping his knuckles lightly on the door, his other hand holding hers loosely, ready to let go should someone come around the corner. They still weren't telling anyone yet, deciding that Arya should be first to know when they felt ready to tell such things.

“Is anyone in there?” he asked, frowning when he heard a squeak and the sound of a chair scraping against the stone. He pressed an ear to the door at the sound of whispers but couldn’t make anything out.

“I only wanted lemon cakes,” Sansa added. Jon smirked.

“Me too,” he whispered, nuzzling against her temple. “So, I could eat them off of you.”

She smacked his shoulder as she felt the heat in her cheeks and across her chest. Still, her smile came easily and she had to admit, given how much she loved Jon’s talented mouth already, the though of him licking lemon cakes off her body was desperately appealing.

“They’re not going to come out while we’re out here,” Sansa murmured, tugging gently on his hand.

In truth, she was curious and had intentions of peeking around the corner to see just who was sneaking around Winterfell. But then her hand had brushed Jon’s hip as he stepped closer to her in order to not be seen.

It never ceased to amaze her just how easily she had come to love and crave Jon’s touch. But lately, it seemed as though every time he was near, she had to have him and as his breath ghosted across her cheek, she realised this was no exception.

When his eyes met hers, she lunged forwards, slotting her mouth against his and moaning softly as he pushed her back against the wall. She grinned against his lips before wrenching her mouth away, delighting in the whine that escaped him as he chased her mouth.

She tugged his hand again, pulling him into a small alcove before flinging her arms around his neck to kiss him once again. His hand reached up to cup the back of her head as he pushed her against the wall once more.

“Are you going to be quiet this time?” he mumbled into the kiss. Sansa giggled.

“Judging by the bite marks in your shoulder this morning, I daresay that I can find a way.”

***

By far, her favourite place for their secret trysts is the library.

Not just because nobody is ever in there. Only Sam seems to be there and he has the decency to leave the moment Arya enters the room. Sam only knew because he walked in one day with her bent over the table and Gendry practically merging her with the damn furniture with the force of his thrusts. Sam had agreed not to tell. Well, from the words he had managed to stammer out, Arya had concluded as much.

It also gives her a thrill. Knowing anyone could walk in on them and the fact they have to be quiet, the challenge never failed to get her blood running hot.

And she was pleased to see when she entered that Gendry was alone at his usual table by the window, engrossed in his book.

The thought he liked to read sent a warm fuzziness through her that she couldn’t explain. She loved her strong bull, loved his muscles and the way he moved in the training yard. But this gentler side of him, she loved that too. It is like a humbleness and it makes her think of how the Starks had always valued such a trait.

She liked to think that if her parents were watching them, they would be happy with her choice.

He smiled at her, closing the book as she approached. His greeting was swallowed swiftly as she slid into his lap and pressed her lips firmly against his.

Her hands wrap around his neck to tug him closer as her teeth nip at his lips. He groaned, his own hands running up and down her back before settling on her ass, pushing her closer to him and encouraging her to rock against him.

She pulled back, smirking at him as she moved off of him. He watched her, his blue eyes almost black as her fingers skimmed lightly over his jerkin while she slid to her knees under the table.

Much of the furniture had been destroyed in the fires that had happened before and the ugliness of them had made Sansa so sad that she had made cloths to cover them with. Stark banners strewn all across the library. Sansa hadn’t understood why Arya had seemed extra happy with this approach but thankfully, her sister had never questioned her reasons.

She could hear his breath catch in his throat as her fingers find the ties of his breeches, tugging them firmly until he is free before her.

The head of his cock had barely passed her lips when the door burst open, a couple of giggles and chuckles erupting in the quiet room before everything went silent. Her hands reached up to grasp Gendry’s thighs, holding him steady.

“Um,” came Jon’s voice and the sound of surprise in his voice made Arya pull away from Gendry with a confused frown.

“Hello Gendry.”

Arya’s frown deepened at the sound of Sansa’s voice, high and shaky.

“Good morning!” Gendry replied.

“Are you done in here?” Jon blurted before there was a sound of a smack against leather, followed by a tut. “Uh, Sansa and I need to, um, read.”

“We need to find some information for a letter,” Sansa added, her voice back to its normal competent tone. She sniffed slightly.

“Oh….um,” Gendry stuttered and Arya could imagine him biting his lower lip as he used all his energy not to glance at the table and give away her hiding place. She reached out and clumsily tied his breeches up again. “Right…I’ll go…and, uh, leave you to it.”

“Thank you,” Sansa chimed as Gendry got up from the table.

Arya shifted backwards as the sound of the door closing echoed around the room. She had to make sure that neither Sansa or Jon’s legs would brush against her should they decide to sit at this particular table.

But as luck would have it, she heard their footsteps retreat to the other side of the shelves from where she was hiding. Lifting the cloth up tentatively, she scanned the area between the table and the door. Deciding the coast was clear, she crawled out silent as a cat and padded quickly towards the door.

“Mmm, Jon!”

Arya paused, her fingers curled around the cool metal of the doorknob as her head whipped around towards the sound.

Jon chuckled before there was a sound of wet kisses against bare skin. Arya bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she twisted the handle, praying the door wouldn’t creak.

Luck was no longer on her side it seemed as the loud creak of the wood shattered the silence.

“Hello?” Jon called out above the rustling of clothes. Arya huffed a breath through her nose.

“It’s Arya,” she shouted back, chewing on her nail nervously as she headed towards the voice.

Sansa squeaked, holding her loosened bodice to her chest as Arya rounded the corner. She folded her arms as she regarded them.

“How long has this been going on?” she asked.

“A couple of moons,” Jon answered as Sansa tried to tie her laces with trembling fingers, her head bowed away from her sister.

“Huh,” Arya commented before she started sniggering. “So, it has been you two that have been stealing all of places that Gendry and I use?”

Sansa’s head snapped up then in interest and Jon blinked several times. For a moment, Arya relished in their surprise at her declaration. But then Jon’s brow furrowed slightly.

“Wait, Gendry was just here,” he said slowly and Arya’s grin fell slightly, her cheeks heating instantly. Jon’s jaw practically dropped.

“Arya!” he yelled as she turned and ran. “Arya, what were you doing in here?”

“Don’t worry!” she cackled back as she ran for the door, wrenching it open. “We just needed to read!”


End file.
